The present invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, comprising at least one washing container and at least one sorption drying system for drying items to be washed, the sorption drying system having at least one sorption container comprising a reversibly dehydratable sorption material, said container being connected to the washing container by means of at least one air-guiding channel for the generation of an air flow.
Dishwashers with a so-called sorption column for drying crockery are known for example from DE 103 53 774 A1, DE 103 53 775 A1 or DE 10 2005 004 096 A1. In the “drying” subprogram step of the respective dishwashing program of the dishwasher for drying crockery, moist air is guided by means of a fan out of the washing container of the dishwasher through the sorption column and moisture is removed from the air guided therethrough by the reversibly dehydratable drying material of said sorption column through condensation. For regeneration, i.e. desorption of the sorption column, the reversibly dehydratable drying material thereof is heated to very high temperatures. Water stored in this material is thereby released as hot water vapor and is guided by an air flow generated by means of the fan into the washing container. A washing liquor and/or items to be washed located in the washing container, as well as the air located in the washing container can be heated by this means.
A sorption column of this type has proven to be highly advantageous for the energy-saving and quiet drying of items to be washed. To avoid local overheating of the sorption drying material during the desorption process, in DE 10 2005 004 096 A1, for example, a heater is arranged in the direction of flow of the air, upstream of the air inlet of the sorption column. Despite this “air heating” during desorption, it remains difficult in practice to dry the reversibly dehydratable drying material consistently adequately and thoroughly.